


Glitching Again, as Usual

by Grimm_mii



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, baby's first fanfiction, but i still love this fandom, holy god this is from 2009, so what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_mii/pseuds/Grimm_mii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the worst thing anyone could ever do; fall in love with a Zipperhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitching Again, as Usual

It was the worst thing anyone could ever do; fall in love with a Zipperhead. I told myself it would be fine, that we could make it work, that he was more attentive than most other Zipperheads.

After all, it wasn't his fault he was Headcased. He didn't deserve it. Headcasing was reserved for the worst of criminals, as a form of… rehabilitation. But him, no, he knew something they wanted, they needed, and when he wouldn't give it up, Azkadee went straight to the source.

They told me that he couldn't love me, that I was setting myself up for heartbreak, that one day he would just forget and wander aimlessly away. They were wrong. He did love me. When he could remember to. Sometimes, for just a few seconds, he would forget me, and it was like we were meeting all over again.

"Hello. My name's Glitch, on accounta, sometimes my synapses don't fire right – Fire right – Fire right – Fire right…" but then he would remember. Remember me. Remember us. Remember our adventures. And it would be the same as always. The same as it ever was. And we were happy.

Then things were put right. Azkadee was gone. Everyone was happy, but he still wanted his mind back. I asked him, why? Wasn't he happy now, the way things were, with me? I was scared that he would forget. Re-boot. Glitch. And everything we created with his half-a-self would be erased for good.

But he promised. "My princess, even after a thousand stars I could never forget you. After all, love lives in the heart, not in the head." And so, I believed him. They opened his steel-zippered head and put his long-lost brain back where it belonged.

He didn't wake up for the longest time. It was strange to see him so still. Glitch was always moving, fidgeting, gazing at every leaf on every tree like it was the first, and last one he would ever see. They said this was normal. There were a lot of memories to be organized, synapses to be re-connected, thoughts to be thunk in the unconscious of his mind.

And then, he woke up. And he looked at me with that queer expression he wore when I'd been away for few minutes, like he didn't remember.  
"Hello Glitch."

"You must be mistaken Miss, my name is Ambrose."

"Don't you know me?"

"I'm sorry, have we met?"

He was just forgetful. He was just getting used to things. He was just glitching again, as usual. He'd remember. He'd come around. He'd…  
He'd promised.


End file.
